Diary Cowok Cupu
by haemstokki
Summary: Diary Wonwoo hilang, dan saat seseorang mengembalikannya... Wonwoo hampir jantungan. Terinspirasi banyak dari buku 'Diary Cewek Cupu' nya Rachel Renee Russell. [Gatau kenapa milih Wonu, baca aja kalo penasaran, gausah malu :V] WONWOO DAN YANG LAINNYA, SEVENTEEN
1. Chapter 1

**_Cerita yang diambil dari buku karangan Rachel Renee Russell, 'Diary Cewek Cupu' dengan sedikit perubahan._**

 **Dibuat tanggal enam bulan dua belas tahun dua ribu lima belas. Ditemani segelas soda dan dua buah telur goreng yang agak gosong. Sebelumnya terimakasih kepada sahabatku, dia yang memberikan buku ini di ulang tahunku yang ke dua belas, dua hampir tiga tahun yang lalu ditambah stiker Yesung Super Junior yang ditempel di pojok kiri atas buku. Terimakasih, Saranghae:***

Jumat, di rumah, pukul enam lewat lima pagi.

Oh, Ya Tuhan!

Wonwoo baru saja mendapat mimpi buruk yang paling mengerikan. Ini yang terburuk sepanjang hidup Wonwoo. Wonwoo sangat takut sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa menuliskannya.

Wonwoo berkeringat dingin, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, dan otaknya mati rasa akibat penderitaan hebat yang sepertinya bakal, em… meledak.

BUM!

Kenapa?

Wonwoo bermimpi diary-nya hilang di sekolah!

Iya, di sekolah. Sangat mengerikan, iya kan?

Anehnya, ia merasa mimpinya seperti betulan terjadi. Karena tepat ketika ia akan bangun, semua memori detail memenuhi kepala Wonwoo, membuatnya makin merasa bingung.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ia tidak bisa menulis di diarynya. Sepertinya Wonwoo sudah kecanduan atau semacamnya.

Dalam mimpinya, ia sangat putus asa sampai-sampai waktu ia menemukan buku corat-coret lama milik Chan di bawah kotak mainannya, Wonwoo mulai menulis di buku itu.

Tapi Wonwoo lebih cemas karena takut ada seseorang yang menemukan diarynya dan membaca semua cerita yang sangat pribadi, sangat memalukan, sangat rahasia tentang,

 _Aku dan Tuan Dino mencium semua bayi dinosaurus imut!_

 _Oleh: Chan_

AAAA!

Itu tadi teriakan Wonwoo.

Kenapa?

Karena kalau ia menulis di buku corat-coret lama Chan, artinya telah terjadi hal mengerikan. Diary Wonwoo memang hilang di sekolah kemarin!

Ini sangat menyeramkan!

.

Di rumah, pukul enam lewat dua belas pagi.

Sepertinya Wonwoo terkena serangan _nervous breakdown_ atau semacamnya. Karena tiba-tiba Wonwoo mulai menangis berlebihan seperti seorang gadis dan tidak dapat dihentikan.

"Aku butuh diaryku!"

Kamar Wonwoo yang sudah berantakan jadi makin berantakan karena bola-bola tisu yang sudah dinodai air mata dan ingus Wonwoo.

Awalnya sekotak tisu ia habiskan. Lalu dua tisu dan seterusnya. Ia tidak tahu menahu darimana ibunya mendapat stok tisu sebanyak itu dan untuk apa, tapi ia tidak peduli untuk saat ini. Setelah Wonwoo menghabiskan tujuh kotak tisu, Wonwoo memilih berhenti.

Kenapa?

Ia sudah terkubur di gunungan besar yang terbuat dari 2.184 bola-bola tisu basah dan sepasang bola mata yang sembab.

Meskipun ia hanya ingin tiduran sambil menatap tembok dan merengek, Wonwoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangun dan bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Jangan heran mengapa Wonwoo nampak seperti seorang gadis yang kehilangan pacarnya. Karena memang Wonwoo anggap diarynya adalah pacarnya.

Oh, soal kenapa ia bangkit dari tempat tidur,

Itu karena tisu basah dan lembab itu akan segera mongering dan mengeras disekeliling tubuhnya. Lalu tahu-tahu Wonwoo telah berubah menjadi manusia tisu.

Itu menjijikkan.

.

Di rumah, pukul setengah tujuh pagi.

Wonwoo benar-benar tidak percaya ini terjadi padanya. Terakhir kali Wonwoo ingat melihat diarynya itu kemarin waktu sarapan. Setelah ia menulis, ia menaruhnya ke dalam saku depan ransel hitamku yang ditempeli stiker-stiker dinosaurus oleh Chan yang sulit dilepaskan seperti biasa.

Wonwoo punya kuis kosa kata di pelajaran bahasa Prancis dan ulangan akhir bab di pelajaran Matematika yang sangat penting didalamnya dan ia tidak mungkin menulisnya ulang. Karena itu semakin membuat otaknya kram.

Nyatanya, waktu Wonwoo membuka seluruh saku ranselnya, diarynya sudah tidak ada. Hilang!

Menjadi cowok paling cupu satu sekolah saja sudah cukup buruk. Wonwoo khawatir semua orang dapat membaca isi diarynya yang penuh rahasia. Ia merasa lebih parah daripada seseorang paling pecundang dari pecundang lain. Ia rasa ia adalah seorang…

 _Monster daging panggang menjijikkan! Ia telah memakan tuan dino dan anak-anaknya!_

 _Oleh: Chan._

Wonwoo jadi ingat gambaran Chan tentang daging panggang berbentuk menyerupai persegi –berantakan, serta dinosaurus-dinosaurus aneh.

Oke, apa ini hanya perasaan Wonwoo saja atau gambar-gambar Chan ini adalah bentuk teriakan putus asa Wonwoo? Wonwoo rasa Chan perlu pengobatan antipsikopat segera. Wonwoo harap orangtuanya mau, tapi sepertinya tidak. Chan masih belum masuk sekolah dasar.

Lagipula itu hanya pendapat pribadi Wonwoo saja, kok.

Oh ya, Wonwoo membuat rencana untuk menemukan diarynya yang hilang di sebuah lembaran kertas. Ia kapok menulis di kertas corat-coret lama Chan.

Rencana pertama, periksa ruang barang hilang di sekolah. Jika gagal, lanjut ke rencana kedua. Periksa semua ruang kelas. Jika gagal, lanjut ke rencana ketiga. Periksa koridor, kantin, perpustakaan, sampai kamar mandi sekolah. Jika gagal, lanjut ke rencana keempat. Merangkak ke dalam loker, banting pintu, sekarat, lalu mati.

Semua ini telah membuatnya trauma. Trauma setengah mati. Wonwoo nyaris tidak dapat berpikir dengan waras lagi.

Wonwoo yakin ia menderita kelainan yang aneh, jarang, dan mengerikan. Seperti, em… Sembelit dan kram pada otaknya, atau sikap dan perkataan hiperbola dan semacamnya akibat stress. Sangat stress. Terlalu stress.

.

Di rumah, pukul tujuh lewat sepuluh pagi.

Sebagian dari jiwa Wonwoo ingin menyerah dan ingin kembali ke tempat tidur. Berharap bermimpi diarynya kembali dan saat bangun diarynya benar-benar kembali. Tapi kemustahilan yang sangat mustahil tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Ia amat sangat ingin diarynya kembali, tinggal dirumah dan tidur bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

Membayangkan teman-teman Wonwoo terutama Soonyoung yang tukang gosip membaca diarynya saja sudah membuatnya sakit secara fisik. Wonwoo rasanya mual dan ingin memuntahkan sarapannya pagi ini.

Ditambah pagi ini meja makan sangat berantakan akibat ulah Chan. Ia mencampurkan sereal cokelat dengan keripik kentang rasa keju dan rasa ayam panggang, dan saus tomat dalam porsi besar untuk Tuan Dino, dan ini menambah beban Wonwoo.

Masalahnya, Tuan Dino hanyalah sebuah boneka tangan kecil. Memang sih Chan masih kecil, tapi ia cukup merepotkan. Sangat. Mana bisa boneka makan?

.

Sekolah, pukul tujuh lebih empat puluh lima pagi.

Segera setelah Wonwoo sampai di sekolah, ia berlari kearah ruang tata usaha. Wonwoo bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk menunggu Seungkwan dan Soonyoung datang. Mereka tidak boleh tahu soal kejadian ini atau berita diarynya hilang bisa menjadi _trending topic_. Cukup jadi cowok cupu, tidak usah sampai jadi yang ter _bully_.

Ia menghampiri sekertaris sekolah, Ibu Yoohan, sedang membawa beberapa lembaran kertas pengumuman untuk guru.

"Em…, permisi, apakah ada orang yang menemukan buku hilang?" Wonwoo bertanya ragu.

"Pagi, Wonwoo. Sebetulnya kemarin ada seorang murid yang menyerahkan sebuah buku. Ia bilang ia menemukannya di depan kelasnya. Apa itu punyamu?"

Wonwoo tidak percaya dengan ini. Ini keberuntungannya. Rasanya senang dan lega menghampiri diri Wonwoo. Kalau saja tidak ada orang, Wonwoo sudah memeluk Ibu Yoohan dan si murid penemu buku itu.

Tidak, Wonwoo masih waras, kok.

Waktu Ibu Yoohan menyerahkan buku temuan yang dimaksud itu pada Wonwoo, ia hampir kejang-kejang dan rasanya seperti mau mati.

TIDAAAK!

Itu bukan diarynya!

Apa-apaan, _Bersenang-Senang Dengan Prinsip Geometri_. Yang ada Wonwoo bisa botak karena membacanya. Makin ia membacanya seperti mau berlubang kepalanya.

"Maaf, dan terima kasih. Ini bukan milikku."

Lalu Wonwoo membatin cemas,

 _DIMANA DIARYKU?!_

 **TBC**

 **HAYO DIMANA? :V**

 **AAAA~ MUUPKEUN WONU JADI MELAMBAI REMPONG GINI CYIN, SEDIH DEH :"**

 **GIMANA, GIMANA? LANJUT GA?**


	2. Chapter 2

Wonwoo hampir menyerah dengan ini tapi ia pikir jangan. Ia ingin bertanya dimana ia bisa menemukan diarynya tetapi Ibu Yoohan lebih dulu mengucapkan jawabannya.

"Yah, coba cari di kotak barang hilang. Siapa tahu ada di sana."

Wonwoo menutup matanya dan berdoa supaya diarynya ada disana.

Tolong biarkan diaryku ada di kotak barang hilang.

Tolong biarkan diaryku ada di kotak barang hilang.

TOLONG! TOLONG! TOLONG!

Itu doa Wonwoo.

Lalu Wonwoo menghela napas dan berjalan ke arah kotak kardus besar di pojok kanan ruangan. Wonwoo membukanya pelan-pelan sambil komat-kamit berdoa dan melihat setiap benda di dalamnya dengan teliti.

Sumpah demi apa,

Wonwoo mencari diarynya di antara benda-benda aneh di kotak barang hilang.

Benda yang sangat aneh, dan menjijikan.

Wonwoo mual ingin muntah.

Sudah begitu diarynya tidak ada.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya menahan emosi. Juga agar otaknya tidak kembali kram. Bisa-bisa Ibu Yoohan menganggapnya idiot nanti.

"Jangan khawatir. Mungkin bukumu akan ditemukan nanti… dan untuk memastikan kami menemukannya, aku akan menulis catatan untuk pengurus OSIS untuk membantu mencarikan buku milik Jeon Wonwoo." kata Ibu Yoohan, mencoba membuat Wonwoo merasa lebih baik.

Saat itulah lutut Wonwoo langsung lemas dan perut Wonwoo rasanya melilit. Peluang Wonwoo untuk muntah makin besar.

Tapi itu bukan karena barang-barang aneh di kotak barang hilang.

Bukan karena roti isi jamuran, atau pensil yang digigiti.

Bukan, bukan.

Wonwoo tiba-tiba sadar kalau masalah diarynya akan jauh lebih buruk sebelum bisa membaik.

Kenapa barang hilang yang hanya sebuah buku diary –sebetulnya sangat penting sepenting dokumen negara, apa harus melibatkan OSIS didalamnya? Bisa mati Wonwoo.

Kenapa?

Karena Choi Seungcheol adalah ketua OSIS.

Dan semua orang tahu kalau Seungcheol…

SANGAT SUKA MENJAHILI WONWOO.

Bahkan kalau tiba-tiba diarynya ada di kotak barang hilang, kemungkinan besar Seungcheol akan menahannya, membacanya, lalu memamerkannya di sekolah untuk membuat hidup Wonwoo lebih menderita lagi.

.

Kelas Bahasa Korea, pukul sembilan pagi.

Wonwoo hampir kehabisan napas waktu sampai di kelas pertamanya.

Ia ketakutan waktu mengecek sekitar mejanya. Dimana-mana, kemana-mana juga tidak ada. Yah, ini sangat bagus. Bagus sekali. Semakin bagus ketika semua orang di sekolah mengetahui isi diarymu, Jeon Wonwoo.

Ia sadar setelah kehilangan diarynya, ia jadi agak cerewet, bawel, dan… _alay_. Wonwoo seharusnya tidak memperlihatkan perubahan sikapnya atau Soonyoung dan Seungkwan akan mengumumkan sesuatu yang aib.

Itu hanya bayang-bayang buruknya saja, namun tidak mustahil untuk terjadi.

Kalau Wonwoo entah bagaimana kehilangan diarynya, Siapa yang ada disekitarnya dan menemukannya? Wonwoo memandang curiga ke teman-teman sekelasnya.

Seungkwan? Soonyoung? Sahabatnya perlu dicurigai. Tapi ia rasa tidak.

Seokmin? Junghan? Hansol? atau… Mingyu?

Tidak, tidak. Mereka tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, jadinya tidak mungkin.

Jihoon? Wonwoo ingat terakhir diarynya ia samarkan denga sampul buku novel romatis terkenal –cukup bodoh ya, dan Jihoon suka dan sangat mencintai novel romantis.

Tapi Jihoon tidak pernah mencuri barang sekecil apapun, ia terlalu pendiam dan polos untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Heee… Wonwoo pikir begitulah.

Lalu siapa dong?

Oh,

CHAN?

Ya, ya, bocah kecil itu mungkin saja menyembunyikannya lalu mencorat-coret di diarynya sehingga penuh gambar-gambar aneh. Bisa saja kan? Chan bawa ke sekolah lalu teman-temannya juga ikut mencorat-coret sampai buku diaryku tidak berbentuk lagi.

Ia akan menginterogasi Chan nanti.

.

Kelas Bahasa Prancis, pukul sepuluh kurang sepuluh pagi.

Oh Ya Tuhan, tolonglah Jeon Wonwoo yang menderita ini!

Tepat sebelum kelas bahasa Prancis mulai, Wonwoo pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencari diarynyayang siapa tahu tercebur atau diceburkan di kloset. Siapa tahu sih. Ya siapa tahu kan? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Makanya Wonwoo ingin mencarinya disana.

Wow, sepertinya lama-lama Wonwoo bisa kena serangan jantung.

Tebak siapa yang Wonwoo temui?

Beberapa petunjuk mungkin bisa membantu. Ia sedang berkaca sok tampan sambil memegangi dagunya (entah habis melakukan apa, mungkin mencukur bulu ketiak –ralat, jenggot atau apalah), alisnya tebal, matanya besar, menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan sok baik.

Choi Seungcheol.

SEUNGCHEOL, KAWAN!

Dewi keberuntungan memang sangat _baik_. Baik dalam artian lain yang tidak ingin Wonwoo rasakan seumur hidupnya. Lihat raut wajahnya, sok bersahabat, sok baik, dan paling menjijikan,

Sok manja dan melas.

Bagaimana Wonwoo tidak curiga kalau begini? Tidak ada cara lain selain jaga jarak.

Atau melarikan diri, menunda evakuasi diary paling berharga milik Jeon Wonwoo di setiap bilik kamar mandi, duduk manis di kelas, berdiam diri, tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun sampai sekujur tubuhnya kram. Terutama otaknya –ingatlah ia memiliki kelainan ini sejak tadi pagi.

Jangan anggap otak Wonwoo benar-benar kram, hanya perasaannya saja. Otaknya hanya pegal.

Lupakan.

Tapi masalahnya ia masih di kamar mandi sekarang. Masih bersama Seungcheol dan wajah sok baiknya. Senyumnya makin lebar. Seungcheol kelihatannya akan keluar dari kamar mandi dan sialan. Tanpa rasa dosa ia menabrak Wonwoo. Wonwoo rasa, ia terpental sampai jarak seratus meter –ke _alay_ annya kumat.

Tebak apa yang Seungcheol katakan?

"Oh, maafkan aku, Wonnie manis~ Betulan aku nggak sengaja! Maaf ya! Omong-omong, sepatumu bagus sekali."

Dasar Seungcheol saur tar-tar. Ia menginjak sepatu Wonwoo. Hm, sepatunya tambah bagus. Tapi masalahnya bukan itu, kakinya sakit. Diinjak Seungcheol tidaklah ringan.

Sakit sekali sampai Wonwoo meringis dan Seungcheol terbahak-bahak.

"Sialan kau, kuberi kau kaus kaki ayahku, baru tahu rasa."

Kaus kaki ayah Wonwoo adalah yang terbau yang pernah Wonwoo cium seumur hidupnya.

"Yayaya, sudah ya, aku duluan!"

Lalu Wonwoo juga ikut keluar. _Mood_ nya untuk mencari diarynya sudah hilang. Hilang dan sepertinya terselip di diary Wonwoo.

Tapi ada yang aneh.

Benar, ada yang aneh.

Semua murid menertawakannya. Sampai ada seseorang yang menyelamatkan hidupnya. Untuk saat ini, Wonwoo anggap dialah pahlawan Wonwoo.

"Hati-hati kalau sama Seungcheol. Aku hampir terkena jebakannya juga, sering malah."

Kim Mingyu yang bicara.

Mingyu pahlawan Wonwoo.

Heh… MINGYU? YANG BENAR?

"Nih, tadi Seungcheol nempelin kertas ke punggungmu."

"Makasih, ya…"

Tolol sekali. Kenapa tadi tidak terasa ya? Lalu kenapa suara Wonwoo jadi halus begini?

Duh.

Wonwoo melanjutkan jalannya ke kelas. Ia sudah jauh dibelakang Mingyu. Jalannya semakin pelan, pelan, lalu Wonwoo berhenti.

 _DIARY BODOHKU BERADA DITANGAN ORANG YANG KUCINTAI! DIA_

Dia…

Dia…

Dia siapa?

Oh Ya Tuhan, tadi Mingyu merobek bagian nama orangnya!

Mingyu sialan.

Seungcheol apalagi.

Keduanya sialan.

Ia harus balas dendam!

 **TUBIKONTINYU**

 **KALIAN MERASA GAK SIH INI KOK MAKIN ANEH? -_-**


End file.
